All That Remains
by ZeroGravityDog
Summary: AUish "If Greil were ever slain by his pursuers…I was to watch over his son and tell him Greil's secret at an appropriate time." Upon Greil's untimely death, Volke finds himself fulfilling the contract much sooner than expected. Fourshot.  Completed.
1. I

OMG! It's been so long since ZGDog upload something! My apologizes, but school has recently returned my soul so I was celebrating by replaying FE:PoR. And during said replay I was inspired by Volke and Ike's conversation. Hence, the summary is a direct quote from the game.

Category: Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance or FE9

Main Characters: Volke and Soren

Pairings: None

Summary: AUish "If Greil were ever slain by his pursuers…I was to watch over his son and tell him Greil's secret at an appropriate time." Fourshot

Extra Info: Any italicized words are Volke's thoughts. Any bold words are for emphasis. And the timeline is officially messed up, as I read Soren doesn't join the group until he's older. However, I have it that Soren is with Ike and Mist and yes they are young. How young? Eh...younger than 12, but older than 4. My estimate is Ike's about 8-10, Mist is 5-7, and Soren is about 9-11, but physically he looks younger. I hope that sounds about right, I've always been terrible about pinning ages to people. Ugh.

Disclaimer: FE is not mine...nope...nada...nothin'

* * *

><p>All That Remains<p>

In all of his years shadowing Greil, he had not expected the man to be slain. Even with his severed tendons, the man was still extremely strong and skilled. The large axe was proof of that. And then word had reached him that Daein had sent eleven highly trained soldiers under the night sky. They traveled as light as they could and avoided major roads.

A dark feeling squirmed and withered inside of him at the news. So he left and traveled towards the one place he believed they destination was. It took five days, but the fireman had arrived at the home of the Greil Mercenaries. It was a candle mark after dawn, the sun blotted out by white clouds. The fort was quite. Volke peered around the mercenaries' home, a pair of knives readied. As he stalked closer, it was clear the weapons were unnecessary.

The battle was already over.

He counted ten highly trained soldiers dead in front of the stone building. The members of the Greil Mercenaries were scattered between the soldiers. He knew them by name only, not face. Volke passed a body garbed in blue armor, now decorated with sprays of blood, with careful footing. Blood made the ground slick. He knelt down at the one he was contracted under.

Numerous wounds were on his body. Five arrow shafts stuck out on Greil's body; shoulder, thigh, stomach, chest, calf. But it was the large sword wound, from collar bone down to the hip that caused the man's death. Strangely, Volke felt disappointment swell inside of him. _A proper burial after I scout the rest of the area and find __**it**__._

A trail of blood caught his eye. The crimson liquid, mixed with dirt was difficult to distinguish, but with his trained eyes Volke detected it. Dark eyes traced the bloodied path to the end. A woman. Standing up, the fireman strode over to examine her. She was farther away than the others, an arm stretched out towards the building. _Dragged herself this far._ Even with her pale face and lifeless eyes, he admitted she was beautiful. But what had she been reaching for? A steel axe laid nearly two feet to her left. Not the weapon. A sudden thought struck him like a Thunder Spell.

Someone was still alive and searching for **it**. _How could I forget!_

Knives in hand, silent as a shadow, Volke rushed into the fort. The door was left open, blood smeared on the side. _Wounded…_. The fireman slowed his pace down knowing it would be to his advantage to catch him off guard. The common area was empty, save for a three tables and a dying fire. Blood drops marked the passage of the wounded soldier, providing Volke a clear trail to the west wing of the fort. Pressed against the wall, he peered into the west hall. A solider leaned heavily on the stone wall, his breath ragged. The fireman scanned the man. A blade hung in his left hand, while the right clutched the opposite shoulder. _Shoulder and thigh wound_. The soldier was obviously handicapped, and spewing out curses. Volke eased slyly into the hallway solely focused on the hired soldier. A split second later, his knife clashed against the other's blade.

"Damn it, who the hell are you?"

Volke swung his other blade low, aiming for the side. However, the knife sunk into the soldier's forearm. The man pulled away, blood seeping out of the fresh wound. The fireman readied the two knives and charged. Volke faked to the left then down and up; one knife slitting the throat and the other pierced stomach. He stepped back from the dead swordsman who crumpled to the ground. The blade along with its master fell to the ground, the impact muffled by the dirt floor.

A quick wipe on the other's tunic and he held clean blades, one he sheathed. All that remained was to find them. And **it**. He bypassed the doors behind him, assured that the dead man had rifled through them.

The west wing of the fort, his current position, was empty of people. That left the east wing and the central hallway. The east wing housed the rooms for the mercenaries; Greil's room close to his children's of course, while the central hallway had sparse rooms used for storage. The fireman made his way from the west wing to the central hallway in the back of the fort. The first three storage rooms were void of life. He pushed the feeling of panic away, focusing on finding them and **it**. _Remain calm, if they aren't here then they ran into the forest. _Reaching the last door in the central hallway, Volke paused.

Would they be here? Would **it**?

Kicking the door open, the fireman held his ground outside of the room.

Children. Three of them.

One was holding a sword that was too long for his small frame. He was mildly surprised that Greil's son was able to hold it. The other two were huddled together, as close as possible to hide behind the boy.

He knew from shadowing the man that two were his children. The third a stray. There was a slight tug of dread when he saw the girl without the blasted medallion.

With a child's cry, Greil's son charged. Volke twisted around so the boy slammed into the wall due to momentum alone. The fireman grabbed the sword away from his hands. The boy's eyes immediately widened and his small frame started to shake. He sheathed his knife and cast the sword aside.

"I'm a friend of your father." A lie. He had never made friends with Greil. Only a shadow.

"You know father?"

"We met a few times." Truth. Once for the contract, twice when the mercenary group was formed, and thrice when two years had passed after the second. He turned towards the other two and beckoned them to come out and join the boy.

The boy suddenly stood up, the rapid movement causing Volke to tense, a hand grazing the handle of his knife. "Then it's over!" There's a smile on his face, so hopeful, that the fireman hesitates for a second. That's all the brother needs as he rushes down the hallway, running to find Greil.

Volke runs after him, easily catching up to the boy's smaller pace. He catches him in his arms. "No!" He can't let Greil's son see death outside; their father's prone body and lifeless eyes. The boy struggles against him, obviously wanting more than anything to go to his father.

"Let me go! Father! Father!" The fireman hears the panic rise in the young voice, the slow realization that the worst has happened. "No, no! NOOOO!" The boy's crying, banging his fists on Volke's arms. He let him, it's hardly causing any pain. Not physically, but Volke can feel something inside of him cry with the brother. The boy's sobs fall upon the west hall, sounding incredibly loud. It takes him a candle wick to notice that there's an echo of crying. _The girl and stray….damnit._

"Enough, we need to leave, now." Volke spun the boy around to stare into his eyes. "Get your sister and the other to your room."

Greil's son sniffed, rubbed his eyes and nose. "But fat-"

"There's no time, there may be more on the way to kill you and your sister." The fireman practically hissed out the words, but he needed the boy's cooperation and to understand their lives were still in danger.. It wasn't safe here, not if they were able to find Greil. Find **it**. **It** needed to vanish once again. "You have to protect her now."

Another sniffle. "Are you going to take care of us?" The brother's voice was quiet, but in the silence it was deafening.

"…..Get your sister."

The brother hesitated, but after a hard look from the fireman he fell into a jog back to the storage room, wiping his face as he did so. Volke slipped into their room; the boy's and girl's room. He scanned the area, looking for the cursed thing. Not seeing it, he rummaged around the small table between the beds and the dresser before the three entered the room. "Get your stuff, only what you can carry."

His eyes strayed towards the brother. His contract was to watch over his son. Not the sister nor the stray. _Why just the son? The girl is more valuable_. Volke positioned himself by the door. _Greil no doubt believed he would pass after his son was able to care for his sister._ He was the one to watch over, to keep safe. That was his job. Still, the fireman hesitated. He couldn't just leave the girl alone. She was the only one fit enough to carry the blasted thing. _Slain too soon_.

Knowing that the girl was the only one able to hold it made him weary of others. It was common sense that the brother and sister would remain together. Greil would want them to, and it would be unnecessary cruel to have them apart. They were the surviving members of their family, after all. Yet, even if he did send the girl and boy to a good family…no doubt someone would be careless. Be it the girl, the boy or a villager. Someone would grab the medallion.

Rinse and repeat.

The fireman watched as the three children ransacked the room. At least, the two did. The stray was following the brother like a lost pup, wide eyes and all.

And the stray. What to do with the stray? Judging on the brother and sister, the stray was close to them. The fireman knew it was the boy who found the stray and Greil had adopted the child into the family. However, he didn't make amends to the contract. In truth, he had no responsibility over the stray, just Greil's son. Still. Like the girl, he couldn't just leave the stray.

His mind shifted from the possibility of an adopting family back to the brother's question.

Raise them himself.

Volke frowned. _Me? An assassin filling the role of parenthood…What a ludicrous idea._ He would have to determine their fate sooner rather than later. The stray was clutching pulling out two books from the dresser, while the girl had gathered two tunics and was stuffing them into a small sack still wiping at her eyes. Volke itched to rid the girl of that old bronze medallion. It was the root of this family's tragedy. And Tellius' bane.

The boy had grabbed a short sword, and by his actions it appeared to be just about the right weight. Though the length was a bit small, the fireman noted. The weapon was shoved into a sheath then into his belt loop before he turned to the stray.

If he did get the girl to forsake her possession, the fireman only knew of one being that could care for it. Herons. They were known to have large amounts of balance within them, like the daughter, like her mother. Herons, though, were beyond his reach.

Grunting, he relinquished the idea. She would keep it. But there still was the issue of what to do with them.

"We're done."

The fireman nodded. Discreetly, he checked all three of their possessions, noting with satisfaction and relief the girl had packed the thing. He told the girl to hold tightly to her sack, noting that she looked ready to cry, again. Offering what he hoped to be a comforting smile, he lifted her into his arms. The sister immediately threw her small arms around his neck. It was a strange feeling. _She's so small_. Cradling her with one arm, he felt Greil's son slip a hand into his free hand. A quick glance down told the fireman that the stray, was gripping the boy's tunic as if his life depended on it as the other hand was holding another sack.

Children.

What was he going to do with them?

* * *

><p>Like the summary implies I'm debating on continuing this or not. If I do I have three ways to take the story.<p>

One: Volke does take them home and care for them.

Two: Volke somehow meets Oscar, Boyd and Rolf and forms a deal with Oscar (since he's the oldest)

Three: Volke takes them to Gallia. And branching off from there either Soren stays with Ike and Mist or Volke takes care of Soren. If I take this route.

Any other ideas and if you really want me to continue this, let me know! I'm opened to ideas.

Z-Dog out. Unfortunately my soul must return to school for a few more weeks. *Cries*


	2. II

ZeroGDog here! So, I've decided to go ahead and make this a threeshot. Just because I wanted to continue. After all, Volke hadn't decided what to do with them! And I kinda know where I wanna go with this, but I'm still open to your suggestions!

Category: Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance or FE9

Main Characters: Volke and Ike

Pairings: None

Summary: AUish "If Greil were ever slain by his pursuers…I was to watch over his son and tell him Greil's secret at an appropriate time." Threeshot

Extra Info: Any italicized words are Volke's thoughts. Any bold words are for emphasis. And the timeline is officially messed up, as I read Soren doesn't join the group until he's older. However, I have it that Soren is with Ike and Mist and yes they are young. How young? Eh...younger than 12, but older than 4. My estimate is Ike's about 8-10, Mist is 5-7, and Soren is about 9-11, but physically he looks younger. I hope that sounds about right, I've always been terrible about pinning ages to people. Ugh.

Disclaimer: FE is not mine...nope...nada...nothin'

* * *

><p>II.<p>

He led the three children out to the stables, located through the west hall. There was a soft noise and the rustle of hay. Four horses peered at them with soft, onyx eyes. The fireman scanned the stable. There were six stalls, two empty, and two double doors; one at the front and the other at the back. "Stay here." He ordered, setting the girl down beside her brother and the stray. His hands grasped the door hands leading to the south side of the fort. Away from the bodies.

Volke released a sigh of relief. A wagon without a cover sat outside. _Hook up two horses and get out of here…_ The fireman strolled back in, grabbing the necessary gear for the animals. He chose the dark brown and the white mares and one by one he strapped them to the wagon. The children watched silently, though the boy looked heartbroken at the horses.

_West…head west….Two days ride to a village…_ Volke double checked his work, before turning to the three. _Food….blankets…two at least._ "Ike, come here." It was the first time he had used the boy's name.

Greil's son did so, his sister and the stray following, hands tightly wound about Ike's. The fireman gently lifted up the girl into the back of the wagon. Then the stray. Ike simply lifted himself up.

"I want you to stay here until I return, understand?" Volke stared into the boy's eyes. He was surprised at the sudden determination in those blue orbs. Ike nodded, "I understand."

Slightly wary, the fireman ducked back into the fortress. _Blankets…some dried meat…and bread…_ He hesitated as his eyes trailed down the hallway into the common area. _Greil…_ Quickly, Volke retrieved two blankets from a storage room in the central hallway. He stopped in the common area. The fire had all but died out now and he could see a clear view of the woman from the doorway. _No time for a proper burial…not from me at least._ Volke glanced around before returning to the central hallway. Half a candle mark later, the fireman had completely soaked the tables, some extra blankets and tunics, with all of the oils he could find. _The village to the Southeast should see this and come investigate. They'll give you what you deserve Greil._ He set a torch into a notch he had carved on the table also drenched in oil. Volke wrapped a rag around the top and lit it. _This should give me plenty of time to leave with them_.

Before he departed, the fireman grabbed some dried meat, bread, and two apples. The remaining horses nickered softly at his entrance. Volke sighed, before opening their stalls reminding himself to leave the back doors open. Ike, his sister, and the stray were still sitting in the wagon. The girl was dozing, fresh tears in her eyes, and in the arms of Ike. The stray huddled close to Greil's son as well, though he was staring straight at Volke examining every move he made. Volke attempted a smile at the three children as he approached. The blankets and food were nestled in the back with them, and he hoisted himself up on the wagon seat.

"What's your name?"

Volke glanced back. The stray and Ike were staring at him, though it was the stray who had asked. "My name is Volke." And he snapped the reins.

They had traveled a little over two miles before day light slowly traded with moon light. Volke thanked Ashera that the children had fallen asleep, drain emotionally, when black smoke could be spotted behind them. It saved him the trouble to answer questions that he didn't want to answer. A firm pull on the reins and the two mares stopped, snorting and pawing the ground. The children, now awake, remained huddled in the back. Volke spared them a glance as his hands untied the horses from the wagon. Ike's eyes were sad but determined. The girl's were red and puffy, though she looked ready to cry again. And the stray was watching him.

Reaching underneath the seat, the fireman pulled out a stake and a hammer. Moments later, the horses were secured nearby. There was no wood to help build a fire, so they were left in the ascending darkness.

"Here," Volke handed out one of the three loaves he had snatched along with some of the dried meat to the brother. He then pulled out another loaf, tore it in half. Ike accepted the loaf without words, and handed it to the stray before taking the meat. They ate in silence, for a while.

"….Volke?"

The fireman looked at Greil's son. "Yes?"

"…are you going to take care of us?"

_That same question…_ "I'll do what I can. Come on, finish it up and get some sleep. We should reach a town tomorrow evening."

Ike finished the dried meat in two more bites. Once his sister and the stray had consumed the bread and smaller pieces of meat, he spread the blanket to cover the three of them. The girl huddled into Ike's arms, whimpering. The boy hushed her softly humming. Volke listened as she joined briefly before sobbing. Greil's son held her closer, while the stray pressed closer to him, offering what comfort he could to the siblings.

Settling himself between the children and the open end of the wagon, the fireman listened to the quite noises of the night, and the softening of their breaths as sleep took over again. _…too far out for bandits to be around here…not at the turning of the seasons._ He pulled the blanket closer to himself. The nights now had a winter touch to them. Autumn would bid Tellius farewell in another two weeks or so. _Have to find them a place before winter sets in._ Closing his eyes, Volke dozed.

He wasn't sure how long he had dozed, but he was now awake. _Someone's watching us…_ Volke remained silent, feigning sleep, focusing on sounds; listening for the intruder. Moments passed but the feeling remained and it was silent with the exception of an owl calling out twice and the crickets singing. _Hostile?..._He cracked an eye open, barely, to keep up the façade of sleep.

It was the stray.

The fireman straightened up, the act of sleeping no longer needed. With his eyes adjusted to the night, he returned the stare.

"You're awake." The stray began.

"As are you. You should be sleeping."

Volke watched as the stray pushed the blanket back and crossed the small distance between them before kneeling down perpendicular to the fireman's body.

The stray's next words were quite so as not to wake up the siblings. "You're a light sleeper?"

He could hear the question, though the stray struggled not to make it sound like one. Volke kept his own voice low. "After what has happened, it's not unusual for one to be wary. Why are you up?"

"Commander Greil never mentioned you." The stray replied, stumbling over Greil's name. The fireman heard a subtle chocked sob followed by a clearing of the throat.

"Like I said, we only met a few times. He was a great man and I counted him as one of my friends. Likewise, I'm sure he considered me as a friend as well."

"You might be lying."

_Rather skeptical for his age._ "…what reason would I have to lie to you?"

The stray frowned. "You could be one of those killers…"

"If I was, then I would have killed you three the moment I found you." Volke carefully gauged the stray's face. Another frown and slightly narrowed eyes. It took a few moments before he replied.

"There's a reason that Commander Greil was killed…no one kills mercenaries for no reason."

_He's perceptive for a child. I should watch my words._ "Whatever reason or reasons there is or was I don't know."

The stray narrowed his eyes. "….Why save us?"

_He's wanting me to slip up. Clever, masking questions with casual, reasonable ones._ "Are you suggesting I let children die when I could prevent their deaths?"

The stray huffed, pouting.

_Time to end this conversation. _"Get some sleep, Soren."

Apparently, the use of his name was surprising, as the stray's eyes widen and his mouth dropped open slightly. Soren blinked once before returning to that neutral expression. "Fine." The boy skittered back to Ike's side, burying himself under the blanket. "I trust you'll keep us safe…but you're not telling me everything." He watched as the boy huddled close to Ike, before resuming his dozing.

Volke awoke at dawn. He chewed on the other half of the loaf from last night while hooking up the horses again. Then with a soft whistle and flick of the reins they continued heading west. The sudden motion brought Ike and Soren out of slumber.

"Volke?" Greil's son said, pulling himself up so he was half leaning on the seat.

"There's two apples in the sack by Soren's feet. Don't eat more of the bread and meat."

Ike pouted and slipped back down.

"Apples? Just apples?" Ike questioned as he pulled the fruit out.

"The bread and meat is most likely for lunch." Soren admonished. "You two take that half."

"But Soren, that's hardly enough for you."

"It's plenty, Ike. Now take it."

Volke smiled at the two before focusing back on the road. The small talk the children created somehow soothing to him. That is until the girl sniffled.

"What's wrong?" Ike asked, though the boy most likely knew already.

"I-I- miss father…and mother." She answered between sobs. The fireman could detect attempts to refrain from sobbing, yet it became harder to restrain them and she hiccupped. There was some shuffling and her brother's comforting words. Volke only half concentrated on them.

"I miss them too….but I'm here and so is Soren…and Volke will take care of us."

The fireman nearly choked on his own breath at those words. _He's trusting my words…a stranger's words._ Volke huffed at the boy's naivety. _…a counterbalance to Soren's cynical view._ Ike continued his reassurance and the wagon continued its trek. Time came and went, as did their lunch. By this time the children were in slightly calmer moods, though Volke felt Soren's gaze on him more than once, but the boy never initiated conversation again. Dusk was a candle mark and a half away, by his estimate, when the outline of the village appeared. Not even half a mark later, the horses eased the wagon into the wide road separating two rows of empty stalls and a few buildings.

The village consisted mostly of scattered farmers and one central area where merchants set up shop once a year. The Inn was located there. The once bright blue sign had faded from the elements, but the words '_Candle Wax Inn'_ was still legible.

He supplied the stable boy a few coins to care for the mares and house the wagon for the night, before leading the three into the building. There were a few stares as they entered. Volke ignored them, more interested in the Innkeeper and price. It took twelve coins for a room with two single beds plus an extra pallet. Supper was three coins for a bowl of stew, a roll, and water. He ordered three for the children and ordered a five coin supper for himself. It came with ale. Volke ignored the odd looks they received; after all it was blatantly obvious the children weren't his. Though, the girl might be able to pass as his child. That was not an unpleasant thought, but at the same time it was not a pleasant thought. He finished his meal and nursed his ale while the children finished as well, Ike asking for seconds.

Soren was already dosing by the time Greil's son was full, the combination of food and warmth relaxing him. The girl wasn't far behind, though she was more coherent to walk up the steps were as Volke had to carry Soren. He was forced to give Ike the candle as they ascended the stairs and into their room. It was plain; two beds two night stands and a window opposite of the door. The pallet was there waiting for them. _Good. He got it up here as promised._ He set the stray down on one of the single beds. Soren yawned, becoming slightly more awake. "Wah…"

"Get your shoes off." The fireman spoke, already tossing his off as well. Greil's children followed suit, before the two jumped into one bed. Soren stared at Ike.

Volke, watching the exchange from the corner of his eye, sighed. "The bed's not big enough for three."

"Push them together."

The fireman shook his head. "No, just go to sleep." _It's only for one night…_ He watched as Soren glared at him, before huddling under the blankets with a huff. Ike hesitated a moment, but Volke simply waved him back to the bed with his sister. "We'll be leaving early morning. Sleep."

It didn't take too long for the four to settle down. Volke, the last one to lay down, blew out the candle and claimed the pallet on the floor. However, he remained awake for a few moments, staring at the ceiling above him, retracing their path.

West had brought them farther from a main road, but to the closest village without raising suspicion. And what had that accomplished?

_What am I going to do with them?_

The more he thought about it, the more Volke realized there was only one logical solution. He paused in his thoughts.

Someone was here.

The fireman listened for any identifying sounds, while he recalled that the door and window had remained closed throughout his debating.

A sniffle followed by a hushed voice.

The girl. She was awake and talking to….to who? All of his reflexes kicked in; a hand grabbed the knife under his pillow and he rolled to a kneeling position.

There wasn't anyone there.

But the sister looked scared. He set the weapon down near his pillow and stood up. Unsure whether to apologize for scaring her or not, Volke silently crept over to her. "Why are you up?" The girl pulled her legs to her chest, making unnecessary room for him on the bed. Regardless, he complied and sat down near her.

It took her a moment before she answered. "I was talking to mother and father."

_Her mother and father?_ He wondered if she had become touched in the head, until he spotted the medallion.

"I...if I talk to it…they'll hear it..and see that…we're okay…."

Volke didn't respond. He was not terribly religious, though he did throw a curse and pray in Ashera's name many times. Still…who was he to tell the girl that her parents wouldn't hear her words? _But then, what am I supposed to say?_

"…I…I'm sure they…know...and...enjoy hearing you…" _Reduced to a stuttering fool, by a child._ "Come, Mist. It's time for bed….say goodnight to them."

She nodded, hugged the medallion and whispered a 'goodnight' before snuggling under the covers.

Seeing her settled under the blankets again, the fireman slid back down to his pallet.

Yes. Only one logical solution.

Morning came fast. Volke woke a little after dawn. He had hoped to slip out before the three awoke, however Soren awoke as he secured his knife. The stray was fighting off sleep quickly, apparently wanting to speak to him, but the fireman didn't particularly feel like trading words with the child. _He must have tried to sleep lightly…_

"I'll return shortly." He whispered, setting a few coins in the boy's hands. "If Ike and Mist awake before I return get some breakfast."

Groggily, Soren nodded and clutched the metal objects in his hands. Vollke left the boy still trying to fully wake up. Gathering supplies didn't take too long, as he was one of the very few early shoppers, aside from the merchants themselves. He quickly assembled food for their journey and returned to the Candlewax Inn to find the three settling around a table. A grin found its way on his face, as Ike and Mist were clearly still waking up. Soren, no doubt, forced them to get up. Porridge and some bread with honey drizzled on it filled their stomachs, at least three of the four. Greil's son mumbled about it not being enough as they clambered into the wagon. Paying the stable boy two coins, Volke grabbed the reins and waited until the children were settled.

"Here," the fireman produced two apples from one of the sacks in the back. Ike happily claimed them and began eating. His sister and the stray, on the other hand, dozed as Volke steered the two mares onto the wide road and then west.

It was nearly noon when the boy climbed onto the seat next to Volke. He was surprised at the movement and the way Ike settled into the wooden bench. He was comfortable around the fireman. _Completely trusting…_

"Where are we going?" Ike asked. The fireman kept his eyes on the road.

"To Gallia."

* * *

><p>So there you go! Volke's taking them to Gallia! As much as I would've loved the idea of Volke raising all of them, I don't think it's really his thing. Now that we have a destination...what's Volke going to do at Gallia? What about the medallion?<p>

ZeroGDog out!


	3. III

Kay! ZGDog is alive and kicking! Sort of. I'm sorry to my readers, but I had a **massive** writer's block, mainly because I had a few appealing ideas that I wanted to work with. I eventually let this story sit for…a while…trying to decide what I wanted to do and how to go about it. I finally settled down on this particular path and after I started writing, it…well, kinda kept coming out. So it's officially a fourshot! Fourshot? Four-shot…Four-Shot? Either way…it just doesn't sound right.

Enough of my babbling! ….no not enough, just yet. As you can see this story has now become a fourshot and the fourth part is posted at the same time as the third, so no more waiting! Plus, I would like to thank my three reviewers!

**Sychopenguin5**: You'll be happy that I took your advice and had them head to Gallia to see King Caineghis, however I deviated from your suggested. I hope you still enjoy what I did!

**angelaspphire133**: I'm glad you like it! I hope you still like it! :D

**PhoenixtoFlame**: My thanks for the complement! That means a lot, since I'm not usually this…er…strong in my stories. This was actually a challenge to myself in a way, so I appreciate your review! Let me know what your final thoughts are! :)

Category: Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance or FE9

Main Characters: Volke and Soren (OMG, it's shifted!)

Pairings: None

Summary: AUish "If Greil were ever slain by his pursuers…I was to watch over his son and tell him Greil's secret at an appropriate time." Fourshot.

Extra Info: Any italicized words are Volke's thoughts. Any bold words are for emphasis. And the timeline is officially messed up, as I read Soren doesn't join the group until he's older. However, I have it that Soren is with Ike and Mist and yes they are young. How young? Eh...younger than 12, but older than 4. My estimate is Ike's about 8-10, Mist is 5-7, and Soren is about 9-11, but physically he looks younger. I hope that sounds about right, I've always been terrible about pinning ages to people. Ugh.

Plus, I've tweaked the first part, due to inconsistency when I was writing this out. In case you really wanna know and don't wanna reread it, it's the part where Volke tells the kids 'We met a few times.' A minor detail, but one I felt I had to rectify. It really has no meaning or impact on the story, but it was going to drive me crazy unless I changed it!

Disclaimer: FE is not mine...nope...nada...nothin'

* * *

><p>III.<p>

It was a five day trip from the village to the forests of Gallia. During their travel, Volke noticed Mist grew happy again, or at least as happy a child could be. Though, he couldn't deny that she was smiling more. Soren, however, flipped between happy and anxiousness. It was possible the boy was anticipating seeing and interacting with laguz, though Volke couldn't help but feel there was more to it. Ike had also become more cheerful. Not wanting to discourage their rediscovered joy, Volke let them persuade him to play games during the long trek. As they had little items to use in their games, they relied on words instead. Volke and Soren tended to win those, the boy surprising the fireman at his large vocabulary.

It helped pass the time.

During the more quiet times, Soren would read one of two books he had packed. Ike and Mist would usually talk between themselves sometimes Greil's daughter would peek over Soren's shoulder and her brother would sit with Volke asking, rather harmless questions. Mostly about Gallia.

Soren didn't approach Volke until their second night of traveling. Like before he waited until Ike and Mist were soundly sleeping before shifting closer to the fireman. The boy poked Volke on the arm twice. Seeing no point in not answering, he opened his eyes. "You should be sleeping."

Soren ignored the statement. "Why are we going to Gallia? You're not going to take care of us?"

"No. I'm not. I never said I would."

The boy gazed at him, but the tilt of his head informed the fireman of the curiosity he had. "Why not? Surely you have a job."

"Of course I do."

"Then you can support us. We'll help. Ike is old enough and strong enough to be of use. I'm sure Mist and I could learn to help take care of ourselves. There's no reason for you not to."

Volke sighed. "I can't leave three children alone…" _For long periods of times…_

"Why not? Does your job require long periods of absence?"

"It's…dangerous."

"So is being a mercenary."

"Ike doesn't have a firm grasp on his swordsmanship. And neither you nor Mist know how to fight."

"I know how to fight." Soren stated roughly. "I can wield magic."

_Those books he has…Tomes? _He shook his head. _No. _"We're going to Gallia."

The stray frowned, hearing the absolute in his voice. Meekly, Soren looked away. "…what if **I** don't want to go…"

Volke paused, unsure of what to say. For a brief moment, he considered taking them. Then he remembered the whole reason why the children were with him. _…Lehran's Medallion…No…I can't…Gallia is our destination._ "…I'm sorry Soren." The words softly slipped out, and the fireman was surprised that he was absolutely sincere. This time the boy didn't shuffle back to Ike and Mist. Instead, he huddled against the wagon wall clutching the blanket close to his body. The fireman settled down again, amazed how quickly the three children had grown on him. Sparing a glance at the three, Volke shuffled closer to Soren and fell asleep.

They arrived at the edge of the forest middle of the fifth day and left the wagon at there. There would be no room for it or the mares. As Volke distributed their supplies to the children he noticed Ike and Mist were looking sorrowful at the horses. Seeing this, Volke mentally sighed. _Damn kids…_ He untied the mares from the wagon and gave them a good slap on each rump. The horses scattered away from them no doubt to find either a new owner or enjoy their new found freedom. Either way, the fireman didn't care. But it did make the siblings smile.

Mist and Soren had some trouble, trekking through the dense forest due to their short stature. More than once Volke had to stop in order for the two to catch up. Even with the minor setback, they arrived at an old abandoned castle a candle mark after dusk. Many beorc knights, under the exchange program between Gallia and Crimea, would stop and here at Gebal Castle. It was here the laguz came and led beorc deeper into the forest and to their strong hold, Castle Gallia.

"We'll rest here for the night." The fireman announced, watching as Mist and, to an extent, Soren collapse to the floor. Ike however was already exploring the area.

"Where are we?" Greil's son asked, even as he poked his head into a room.

"Gebal Caslte. Crimea's territory used to extend further south due to laguz slavery, years ago. " Volke answered. "This castle was built during that period and it used to be a lord's home before the treaty between Crimea and Gallia effectively gave laguz claim over it."

"It was only a matter of time." Soren piped in. "The dense forest was less than desirable and a lot of man power was spent keeping the area clear of trees. Not to mention the tense relationship between beorc and laguz, tended to keep the area unlivable aside from this castle, ruled by a stubborn lord. Even laguz attacks wouldn't convince him to leave. By the year 497, the treaty between the rules of Gallia and Crimea allowed Gallia to take ownership a third of Crimea's land in exchange for aid in order to reconcile their differences. Thus, creating the boarders that we know today."

_A very foolish lord who wanted to bask in glory rather than live peacefully with the laguz…_Volke, impressed by the boy's knowledge, nodded. "Ike, come with me to grab some wood. Mist and Soren stay here until we return."

Greil's daughter nodded happily. "Do you want us to find a room to sleep in?"

"No. We'll look for one after we eat." With that, Volke and Ike disappeared into the night. There was a half moon to light the area, making their task easier to complete. They returned quickly and created a small fire in the built in stone fireplace. It looked rather humorous, with such a small fire and engulfed by the enormous empty space, but it made the castle feel less claustrophobic.

"So the lord didn't leave until the treaty?" Mist asked, munching on some cheese and dried meat. They spent the rest of the meal talking about the treaty, the foolish lord, and laguz. Eventually, Volke ushered them towards a room not too far from the common area they had just eaten in. The room was small, but the fireman wanted the three to be in one room.

Much to Mist's disappointment, Volke opted to sleep elsewhere. In front of their door where he also had a clear view of the common area, the first room any invader would have to come through. The night slipped by peacefully.

Volke woke quickly, more out of habit than anything else. He stretched twice, paused then peeked into the room. The children were huddled close together on the two bed that were pushed together in order to accommodate the three bodies. Soren yawned and rubbed his eyes. He saw the fireman and Volke offered a soft smile. To his surprise the boy smiled back and slipped off o the bed. "Has the sun risen yet?"

"I don't know." The fireman whispered. "I woke not too long ago." The two strolled towards the entrance to their temporary home and opened the door. The sun was still climbing in the sky, blanketing the land with colors of yellow and orange. _A little over a candle mark past sunrise…_

"You're not a mercenary…but you have skills similar to one." Soren spoke. The boy glanced at Volke. "What are you?"

"What do you think I am?"

He pursed his lips. "…Commander Greil must have had a good reason...but why?"

The fireman expected more, but Soren remained quite. They retired back into the castle and eventually, Ike and Mist woke up. The four had a cold breakfast of fruit and bread in the common area. They had just finished when Volke whipped towards the entrance, his knives ready. Ike, catching on, put himself in front of Mist and Soren. The door opened as a large cat shoved its body through. It was followed by a second, though this one was a tiger, blue in color. The cat hissed at them.

Volke lowered his weapons slightly, still weary of the laguz. The tiger nudged the cat who glared at him, before shifting. The fireman had never seen laguz shift before, and admitted it was a marvelous thing to witness. In place of the cat and tiger now stood a female and male laguz.

The female laguz sniffed. "You smell of blood and metal…what are you doing here human?" Her ears flattened down and her tail flicked the air irritably.

Volke replied tersely, "I wish to see your King."

"And what would a human want to our King for…?" she hissed.

Mist whimpered and huddled closer to Ike. Volke glared at her. She merely returned it.

"Lethe…that is not the way to speak of beorc."

"Do not speak to me like that. I am your commander; I rank above you, Mordecai…" She snapped at the much larger laguz. "Now speak…beorc."

"I have important news for him"

She shook her head. "Whatever it is you wish to inform our King you will tell it to me and I will relay it to him."

"The news is for your King and him alone."

She hissed again. Volke noticed her tensed shoulders and his hands strayed back towards his knives. "I will get the captain." The female laguz flicked her tail. "Watch them." She shifted before tearing into the forest.

Volke glared at her retreating form. Mist still clung to her brother who stared at Mordecai.

"My apologizes for Lethe." The laguz growled out. His voice was low and a bit hesitant, but it made the children jump. "You…You can understand my words?"

Volke nodded. "Yes."

The laguz nodded. "Good. That is good. I do not want to scare the small beorc…" Mordecai slowly sat down, apparently satisfied. "…We don't see small beorc too much…my name is Mordecai." He smiled.

The fireman glanced at the three children. Ike and Mist were giving the large laguz curious looks. Soren however clung to Volke. Greil's son nodded at the laguz. "My name's Ike. And this is my sister Mist. And this is Soren."

"A pleasure to meet you, small beorc." He looked towards the fireman. "What are you called?"

"Volke."

Ike approached the laguz. "I'm not small." The boy stood in front of Mordecai, and blinked before speaking again. "Not for my age. Are laguz kids small as me?"

"Yes, for a period of time. They are." Mordecai smiled.

Eventually, Mist skipped over and bombarded the laguz with her own questions. Volke merely watched, noting that Soren refrained from joining the siblings. Nearly half a candle mark passed before Lethe returned with laguz born with mismatching eyes. The captain introduced himself as Ranulf to which Volke introduced himself and the children.

"So…" Ranulf began. "You're the beorc demanding to meet with our King."

_Demanding huh…? _Volke crossed his arms. "Your lieutenant asked our reason for being here. I told her we wished to see your King as I have important news to relay to him. However, Lethe stated for me to tell it to her so she may relay it to your King. I declined as this information is for him alone."

Lethe's ears had flattened at her name.

_So sorry for soiling your name with my human tongue…_Volke smirked at her, when Ranulf glanced at his subordinate. "Lethe is that true?"

She huffed, "Perhaps…"

Ranulf sighed and turned back towards them. "You'll have to excuse us, but our King is currently away." The captain informed them with a nonchalant air. "He's out hunting with his nephew. You're more than welcomed to stay with us until he returns."

"When will that be?"

"Huh, well they left about a month and a half ago…" the captain mumbled, before clearly speaking to them. "I'd say give it another week."

Much to his chagrin, Volke nodded. "A week, then."

"Alright. Let's get you guys out of here." Ranulf grinned and ushered his fellow laguz out the door. "We'll wait outside while you get your supplies."

By the time they did gather their items the shock and fear of the laguz had worn off, though Ike did send a cautious glance towards Lethe, and was replaced with curiosity. Mordecai was at the head, with Ranulf a stride behind. Ike and Mist followed the captain with eagerness, asking questions that both of the male laguz would answer. The fireman and Soren trailed behind them with Lethe bring up the rear.

Soren wasn't as enthusiastic and curious as the siblings. He huddled close to Volke, not daring to tag along with Ike, Mist, and the laguz ahead. The boy was also quickening his step to keep in pace with the fireman, careful not to lag behind. _Behind with Lethe._

Volke could feel the cat's gaze on them. When Soren tripped, the fireman deftly scooped the boy into his arms and carried him the rest of the way._ He's small for a boy his age…_

Soren, face pink with embarrassment, clung to him with unnecessary force. While it shifted his balance, making it slightly difficult for him to walk, Volke kept a hold on the boy.

It didn't take long to reach the inner area that was Castle Gallia. The stone walls rose out of the forest tops, greeting them. Lethe and Mordecai dispersed not to long after they arrived. The captain ignored their sudden departure; instead he favored the two children chatting with them as he continued to lead them deeper into Castle Gallia. Volke, still holding onto Soren, met each curious and subtle angered stare as they passed by. _Children are probably a rarity._

Ranluf led them to a suite, joking as he did. Ike and Mist had laughed at the laguz's humor, though Soren did not. Once they arrived, the fireman let the small boy go and thanked the captain, as well as his rather good meaning humor, and watched the children explore the room. The laguz also watched them, smiling as Mist bounced on a bed. The fireman took this opportunity to speak with Ranulf.

"You'll inform me when King Caineghis returns, correct?"

"Of course." The laguz replied, offering a lazy smile. "There's no need to worry about that. As soon as he returns you'll be the first to know…right after the rest of us." At Volke's dry stare, Ranulf cleared his throat. "While you're here you should know a few things. While Gallia and Crimea are attempting to smooth over years of discord, be careful. There are some laguz who aren't as open to beorc as some of us. Even beorc children may not be..safe…." the laguz winced at the ominous, but true words. "If an-"

"We'll avoid any who use 'human'." Volke cut him off, watching as Ike and Mist persuade Soren to jump on the bed with them. "We'll also keep our distance when following any of the laguz around here. I'm sure they'll get lost before the week is over. Where's Mordecai usually located?"

The captain cocked his head to one side. "You're…an interesting beorc. Mordecai's usually seen around the inner sanction of the palace. Why?"

"I would like to ask his assistance in watching over them."

"Awww…I love kids, you could've asked me!" the laguz whined. "Come on, come on. Let me help!"

_The more the merrier. _Volke nodded, though he was surprised at Ranulf's enthusiasm.

"Yes!" The laguz pounced on the bed. The fireman was shocked at the dexterity Soren and Ike showed. The stray rolled off the bed the moment Ranulf charged, and hid behind Volke's legs. Greil's son, however, pushed Mist behind him in an attempt to protect the girl from the captain's over enthusiasm.

"Whoops…Sorry about that kids…" Ranulf apologized, grinning with his tail swaying over the edge of the bed.

Volke sighed, feeling that the next seven days were going to be long.

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

...

Why aren't you on the last part?

What? You want me to say something? Fine.

Now that they've reached Gallia, what will Volke do? Will the medallion go into the care of the herons? And what about Soren? He's not too keen on living in Gallai.

Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd:

Fun Fact 1: All of that history stuff about Gebal Castle is totally made up! :D

Fun Fact 2: Gebal Castle is an actual place in the game. It's the castle where you can recruit Ilyana.

ZGDog out!


	4. IV

ZeroGDog in the house! The final conclusion is up! So I won't waste time.

Category: Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance or FE9

Main Characters: Volke and Soren

Pairings: None

Summary: AUish "If Greil were ever slain by his pursuers…I was to watch over his son and tell him Greil's secret at an appropriate time." Fourshot.

Extra Info: Any italicized words are Volke's thoughts. Any bold words are for emphasis. And the timeline is officially messed up, as I read Soren doesn't join the group until he's older. However, I have it that Soren is with Ike and Mist and yes they are young. How young? Eh...younger than 12, but older than 4. My estimate is Ike's about 8-10, Mist is 5-7, and Soren is about 9-11, but physically he looks younger. I hope that sounds about right, I've always been terrible about pinning ages to people. Ugh.

Disclaimer: FE is not mine...nope...nada...nothin'

* * *

><p>IV.<p>

The days that followed after their arrival seemed to pass at sluggish pace and Volke found himself apprehensive being in an unfamiliar place for a large amount of time. The fireman was glad however, that Ike and Mist were adapting to their new situation well. Mordecai and Ranulf were more than happy to play with them and take the children around the area. The stray wasn't nearly as outgoing as his companions. The boy had made two outings with the siblings before steadfastly refusing to leave unless Volke was with him.

The first two days were irritating for the fireman. He couldn't leave and the idea of Soren following made him edgy and moody. By the third day, he explored the area regardless of the potential consequences. Volke was shocked to see how quickly the stray picked up on his actions. The boy was walking as stealthy as he was, and the two glided around the castle as Volke mental formed a map. He knew of the lack of contempt between beorc and laguz, but he had never had the pleasure of being inside of Gallia, let alone its stronghold. It was the perfect opportunity to learn the ins and outs of the area.

Each day afterwards, Volke would take time to wander and explore the stronghold. Dutifully, Soren would follow. _More afraid to be alone…why?_ The fireman had wondered on the fifth day. He always took his outings a step further, testing the boy's skill and instinct. Volke had an idea why he was subliminally testing and teaching Soren's ability to learn. His contract with Greil was to watch over his son, which Volke had extended to Greil's daughter and the stray. Soren was obviously uncomfortable being in Gallia. For what reason, the fireman stored that question for later. And as the days passed, Volke knew what he wanted to do.

It was the seventh day, and Volke was apprehensive to when the king would arrive. Ike and Mist were out with Mordecai for the day. Ranulf had work to do before King Caineghis and his nephew returned, leaving Volke and Soren together again. The fireman was impressed at the boy's skill and his quick wit over the past days and this was a good opportunity. "Soren."

The boy glanced up from the tome he was reading. One of the two he had brought with him from the fort.

"I have an offer for you."

"An offer?" Soren repeated, putting the book done indicating he was giving the fireman his full attention.

"There's a possibility you don't have to stay here."

At those words, the boy instantly lit up. "Really, Volke? No su-laguz and t-" Soren stopped as the fireman raised his hand.

"There's a catch. **You** may leave, but Ike and Mist are remaining here."

Soren fell silent, staring at the ground. Had he not had the skills he had, Volke would've missed the quiet words.

"…where would I go…?"

"With me."

Soren gazed at him, surprised evident on his face. "With you…? …Why can't Ike and Mist come? Why me?"

"King Caineghis can provide them something I can't."

Soren blinked his ruby eyes at the fireman. "…Ike and Mist. They are the ones targeted. Not me. And King Caineghis can protect them better than you."

"Before you decide I want to know. What do you think I am?"

The boy paused. And a flicker of fear was seen in his eyes. "An assassin."

Volke nodded. "I am. Greil hired me for personal reasons. My contract was to watch over Ike and tell him Greil's secret at an appropriate time. If you chose to come with me I can teach you what I know if you wish, or you can simply live with me. I'm telling you this, so you will know what to expect."

Silence hung in the air, as the words sunk in. Volke wanted to say more, but was unsure what else to say. _To much for him to take in so quickly…I should've-_ He glanced towards the open doorway, listening as three voices filled the air. Mordecai appeared in the doorway. The laguz, holding Mist while Ike clung to the other arm, spoke. "Volke. King Caineghis has returned. Ranulf has informed him of you."

"Look Volke! I can almost pull myself up!" Ike cried cheerfully as he attempted to pull himself on top of Mordecai's arm so he could sit on it like Mist. The fireman spared the trio a smile before addressing the laguz. "When can I see him?"

"Now." A new voice answered. Mordecai stepped away as a new laguz stood tall and proud before Volke and Soren. "I am under Captain's orders to escort the beorc, Volke, to King Caineghis."

The fireman nodded. "Very well." He focused on the stray momentarily and whispered. "Think on it Soren." And left with the new laguz, who introduced himself as Kyza. The two remained in mutual silence as the laguz guided Volke to the throne room, which was a large open room with high walls and a wide open balcony. The beast king stood before the open balcony, gazing out until Kyza announced their arrival then left leaving the two alone.

The royal laguz took large strides towards the fireman, his cape sweeping the ground behind him.

_The grace of a feline…_ Volke bowed. "Your Highness." He had never seen King Caineghis in person before. The fireman observed the beast king and the prowess that seemed to flow from him.

"So you are the visiting beorc." Caineghis said. He grinned momentarily before it faded. "We do not receive many visiting beorc outside of the exchange program with Crimea. I digress. I hope that you have found your stay here comfortable."

"It has been, Your Highness. Pardon my impudence but I have important information to pass on to you."

The laguz nodded. "Very well…"

"Volke, Your Higness."

King Caineghis nodded. "Volke. What is this information that you wish to tell me?"

"First, do you recall a beorc man named Greil?"

The beast king took a moment. "…Yes. I recall a Greil. His mate came and birthed two healthy beorc children. What of him?" Caineghis frowned, his ears drooping slightly.

Volke glanced at the laguz behind the beast king.

Following his gaze, Caineghis waved one of his hands. "Giffca is my friend and companion. I trust him with my life. Speak, Volke. What of Greil?"

The fireman focused back on the beast king. "Your Highness…Greil is dead."

King Caineghis frowned deepened, his voice sorrowful. "His is dead? …..Greil…he was a good beorc. One I came close to considering a brother. What of his mate? Elena? His children? Don't tell me they are dead as well..!"

"Yes and no, Your Highness." The fireman paused. "His children, Ike and Mist, are alive and are currently in the care of your captain, Ranulf and his subordinate Mordecai. His wife, however, died after leaving Gallia."

The beast king shook his head. "How unkind the Goddess can be…two parentless children…"

…_children with no parents…no comfort…_

"You're Highness, Greil was killed for a purpose. What purpose I don't know, however I fear for Ike and Mist." Volke stated, his lie coming out so smoothly. "What I wish is for you to care for them."

King Caineghis nodded, frowning slightly. "I see. But I will ask, why you chose a laguz instead of a beorc family to care for the children."

"Like I stated before, I fear for their safety. Gallia seemed the best choice considering the danger that may still be out there."

"Will you find the reason for Greil's death?"

_I already have._ "Even though Greil was a friend, I'm not the kind of beorc to seek revenge." _I leave that to my clients._ The fireman replied.

The beast king studied him a moment longer. "Very well, Volke. The children can stay. They will be protected and cared for**.** But what of the third child?" At Volke's questioning look, King Caineghis continued. "Ranulf told me of the third beorc child."

"He's not Greil's blood son. He's a stray. He can stay if you'll welcome him or he may leave with me."

"I see." The royal laguz nodded, "If he chooses to stay he is more than welcomed, let him know that."

"Of course." The fireman replied.

"If there is nothing else, Volke…you may leave."

"Thank you, Your Highness." He gave a short bow.

"Inform either Ranulf or Kyza before you leave Gallia, Volke."

The fireman paused. "Very well. Good day, Your Highness." He slipped out of the room wondering if he doomed the world or not. Walking back to the room, Volke silently contemplated to himself. _Gambling the world's fate in order to maintain a contract with a dead man…_Kyza had informed him that the children were back in the room awaiting his arrival. _This shouldn't have been my decision…fate of the world in the hands of an assassin and children…_

"Volke!" Mist greeted, running over to him with wide arms. She collided with his legs. "Mordecai showed me birds and the squirrels that run around! I even got to touch one!"

The fireman blinked at the small girl. "A squirrel?"

"No! A bird! Its feathers were so soft!" She gushed, her hand slipping into his. Volke went ahead and let her pull him towards Ike and Soren who were sitting on the bed. She scrambled back on it, "and then he had to go and rescue Ike from a tree!"

"No he didn't!" Greil's son denied, his face becoming red in embarrassment. "I wasn't stuck…I climbed it after all. I just wasn't ready to come down!"

Volke spared them a smile, before gesturing for Ike to come closer. "I met with King Caineghis."

"Oh yeah!" Ike grinned. "Was he huge? Bigger than Mordecai!"

"Yes and yes. He has also agreed to let you and Mist stay in Gallia."

Mist's eyes widened at the statement. "Here? Stay here?"

"You've been here before." The fireman replied. "A long time ago when you were just a baby and Ike was barely three."

The two children were awed by the fact they would be staying here with the amazing laguz. Volke's eyes strayed towards Soren who met his gaze. Then the fireman saw it.

Greil's daughter had pulled out the medallion and was speaking to it with Ike hovering over it. For a split second Volke's heart stopped, his mind went blank. But it passed as Greil's son leaned back smiling at his sister who gave the item a small kiss. The fireman released a breath and slowly uncurled his fingers from their grip on one of his knives._ …they need to know…a counterbalance to my own decision…_

"Ike, Mist." Volke snapped. It startled them and the two children looked at him confused. "Come here." They obeyed; no doubt weary of his sudden serious tone. "There's something you two should know. The medallion you carry, Mist. It's a very important item that your mother and father guarded from evil beorc. It's now your responsibility to guard it, like your parents before. Your mother and you are the only ones who can touch it without something terrible happening, alright?"

He focused on Ike. "Your father protected your mother. Now, you must protect your sister." The siblings nodded, determination that reminded him of Greil, shining in their eyes. "Good." The fireman continued. "You must keep this knowledge to yourselves. If anyone should know about it they may take it away doing more harm than good. Keep it a secret."

"What about Soren?" Greil's son asked, turning around to glance at the boy still sitting on the bed. Up to that point, Soren had remained quite. Volke glanced over at the boy. "Have you decided? If not I'll give you more time."

Ike frowned, "What? Who? Soren? Decided what?" His sister ran up to the edge of the bed.

"What's he talking about?"

The stray avoided Ike's curious and worried eyes, preferring to look solely on Volke. "I have….I wish to go with you."

"What?" Greil's son cried. "Soren? You're going to leave! You too Volke?" The hurt and accusation hit Volke harder than he thought.

Mist rushed towards the bed and pulled herself up. "Soren! Don't go! Stay with us, please…!"

"You can't leave!" Ike cried. "If you leave, then I'm not staying here."

"Me neither." Mist claimed.

_Damn, I should've prepared for this_. Volke crossed his arms, but before he could speak Soren did.

"It's safer this way." Soren replied, the words slipping out smoothly. "Whoever sent those men are still out there. Splitting up is a logical tactic. Whoever's searching for the medallion, we can lead astray. Also, King Caineghis has more room and ability to protect two people, whereas Volke can only protect one."

The fireman nodded at the boy's words. _Damn. He's quick on his feet._ Ike remained sullen, even as he seemed to accept this. "….You'll visit us, right?"

Mist was already crying, hugging the stray with surprising strength. "I'll miss you Soren! Please visit us!"

Again, before the fireman could respond Soren did.

"I'll visit. I promise."

Volke scowled at the boy, but let the promise stand.

"You too, Volke?" Greil's daughter asked.

_Ashera be damned…_ "Soren can't travel alone. So I suppose I'll visit as well." It was a sound reason, and it was better than admitting the truth. _Can't say no to her…when did I become so well trained to a child?_

By his will, the four remained in Gallia for another two days, to give the children more time together. Soren did venture out of the room once to be near Mordecai and Ranulf, though he seemed jittery around the two. Their supplies were gathered for them, courtesy of King Caingehis. The days slipped by rapidly. By the dawn of the third day, Volke and Soren stood outside of the stronghold, with the beast king, Ranulf, Mordecai, Ike and Mist bidding them farewell. More tears were shed, solely by Mist, and the fireman thought Ike would crush his new charge. The laguz captain merely pat the boy on the head, and Mordecai smiled at him. Soren took it in all in stride and even bowed at King Caineghis.

"Safe journey Volke, Soren." The beast king said. "I will look forward to your return. Come visit any time."

"Thank you for your aid, Your Highness." Volke replied, offering his own bow. "Take care you two."

"Don't worry. Mordecai and I have it under control, ain't that right, Ike?"

Greil's son did smile at Ranulf. "Yeah….I'll miss you, Soren. You too Volke…"

"Don't stay away too long." His sister demanded as she hugged Volke, causing him to smile.

A chorus of 'good-byes' sent them on their way. They took their time, working through the forest, nearly spending two days to get out. The fireman had led them to the edge, facing north. Towards Crimea.

Throughout the two day trip, Soren hadn't spoken much. As they settled down for the night at the border between Gallia and Crimea the boy said, "Will you really teach me to be an assassin?"

Volke paused from tending the fire to lock gazes with the child. "If that is what you wish."

"It is."

The fireman nodded. "Very well. We'll begin your training once we reach home." They bundled up in their blankest huddled close to the glowing ashes and each other. Soren quickly fell asleep, curled close to Volke and the dying fire. The fireman mulled over his new protégée, Lehran's Medallion, Ike and Mist, and Tellius' fate resting in their hands. _….what lies before us now?_ He sighed deciding to take whatever life threw at him and Soren with a steady stride and a firm grip on his knives. Lying down, he cast one more look at the boy, surprised at his thoughts. _…I may actually enjoy having him around_.

* * *

><p>Prepare yourselves for the longest author's note…thing..comment…footer…whatever, you will ever have the pleasure (or not) of reading (or not)! Mwahahaha! XD<p>

Okay. So, Soren did go with Volke. I liked the idea of Soren becoming an assassin. Course that may or may have been influenced by replaying Assassin's Creed 2 and reliving the awesomeness of assassins….either way, I was bound and determined to have this happen. I tried to keep Volke and Soren in character while at the same time have them bond. I hope it worked.

Now, Volke's whole reasoning with **not** telling King Cainghes about the medallion. I was playing off of the relationship Volke had formed with the kids and the idea that Volke would be a man who would abide by his contract even to a dead man. I also had him extend that contract to Mist and Soren, seeing as how the original didn't have that. That was probably because Greil wasn't going to die before Ike was old enough to care for Mist. Seeing as how I totally warped that…well, you get the idea.

Anyway to sum it up….Volke would have told about the medallion if one: no contract to keep Ike (Mist and Soren) safe (which I interpreted as mentally safe, physically safe, and emotionally safe to the best of his abilities), and two: if he hadn't become protective and close to the children. After all, who would tear away a child's only comfort after their parents just died?

I feel like I started rushing the end. Which is true…I was rushing it. Regardless I hope it still follows well.

So there you go!

ZeroGravityDog would totally appreciate it if you would be awesome and review! Later readers!


End file.
